The Princess and the Plumber
by MarioLuigi25
Summary: Mario and Peach have always had a crush on each other. However, either of them has yet to admit it. Will they finally be able to say what they have been waiting to tell each other for a long time?


"Mario, breakfast is ready!" Luigi called out to his older brother as he put two plates of eggs, pancakes, and sausages on the table. Mario walked downstairs in a rather slow pace, still half-asleep. He didn't seem very happy and he's had something, or rather someone, on his mind as of late. This worried Luigi because Mario normally woke up in a cheerful mood when it came to breakfast. What was bothering him this morning? As Luigi was finishing the rest of his eggs, he noticed that Mario barely even took a bite of his food.

"Hey, bro, what's wrong?" Luigi asked his brother, "you barely even took a bite of your sausage and you have even touched the rest of your food." Luigi was really concerned about his brother. He was curious to find out why he was acting so weepy this morning. But Mario, not wanting to drag Luigi into his personal problem, decided to try to avoid the subject.

"Oh, nothing," Mario lied, "nothing at all." But Luigi knew Mario all too well. He knew that there was definitely something up.

"Don't try to lie to me Mario," Luigi said sternly, "you were never really any good at it and I don't want you to start now." Knowing that there was now no way to hide his grief from his brother, Mario

"OK, I'll tell you," Mario answered in defeat, "it's about Peach". Luigi looked and Mario with a look of surprise on his face.

"What about Peach?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about her an awful lot as of late. I mean she's really beautiful and I really like her a lot, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way," Mario said to Luigi. He was talking about Princess Peach, the princess and leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach and Mario have been very close friends since Mario rescued her from Bowser in their childhood days. They really enjoy each other's company and Peach seems to really like Mario. But does she like him enough to call him a boyfriend or a lover? Well, Luigi seems to think so.

"Mario, I know Peach likes you a lot," Luigi assured him, "you two have been really close since the time you rescued her from Bowser. You two are almost always with each other whenever you aren't doing something with me. And don't think I haven't noticed Peach sneaking looks at you behind your back," he said with a sly tone. Mario blushed after hearing the last fact. This surprised him just as much as it surprised Luigi. Mario usually isn't the one to get shy and nervous in situations. But this was not the case with Princess Peach. Just thinking about her gave Mario an uneasy feeling inside.

"Come on," Luigi teased, "don't tell my own brave heroic brother is getting shy on me now." Luigi was right. Mario was sweating like a person wearing a sweater on a hot sunny day whenever he thought about Peach. The truth was that he was real nervous about telling Peach his true feelings. However, he didn't want Luigi to know how nervous he was (even though he already knows). So instead Mario decided to say:

"No way! I don't have a reason to be nervous around Peach. I'm sure she likes me," he finished while blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Luigi pointed out as he noticed Mario's red face. Mario didn't answer but rather froze and pulled his hat further over his head. Luigi softly patted his brother on the back.

"Hey, it's OK Mario. I was only playing around with you bro. Don't worry, I'm sure Peach likes you just as much as you like her," Luigi said. Mario was still a little nervous, but now felt a little more calm and relieved by Luigi's encouragement.

"Thanks Luigi," Mario said warmly. It was then that Luigi got an idea.

"Hey Mario, why don't you go over to Peach's castle today?" Luigi suggested. Mario froze again. He wasn't sure whether to answer yes or no. I mean it sounded like a good idea to go over to Peach's place and confess his feelings to her, but was it really the right move to make?

"Um…I don't know Luigi," Mario replied.

"Come on bro," Luigi nudged, "you'll never know how Peach feels if you don't at least try. Besides, you've always helped me out with Daisy. So I think it's only fair that I help you with Peach." Mario thought for a minute and then after a while, he finally decided to visit Peach at the castle.

"OK, I'll go," Mario answered with a warm smile towards his younger brother.


End file.
